Virtually all firearms are equipped with some type of sighting system to facilitate aiming the weapon. Examples of typical sighting systems include telescopic sights, holographic sights, laser sights, and iron sights. Iron sights, sometimes referred to as open sights or back up iron sights, may include a front iron sight and a rear iron sight through which the firearm user aligns his/her line of sight with a desired target. Iron sights may be fixed or adjustable. Fixed iron sights can be integrally machined into the firearm, whereas adjustable iron sights can be adjusted for elevation (vertical adjustment) or windage (horizontal adjustment).
It is critical to not only properly adjust the sights with respect to a desired target, but also to maintain that precise adjustment each time the weapon is fired. Even a very small deviation in the positioning of the sights will result in the fired projectile having a trajectory that diverges from the intended target relative to the distance from that target. Also, iron sights generally need to be compact, particularly when the iron sight is used as part of a secondary sighting system. Maintaining a compact configuration can be a challenge, however, in applications where the iron sight needs to be folded into a stored position, where the iron sight needs to be adjustable for both elevation and windage, and/or where the iron sight is equipped with a dual aiming aperture. Thus, there is a need for iron sights that are highly durable, stable, precise, and secure, particularly for use in combat or environments where the weapon may be subject to impact or rough handling conditions.